ORB Babylon 5 Crossover
by karlanemperor
Summary: This a new never tried befroe fanfiction, please read and review, ill try to answer every question.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own O-R-B or Babylon 5. O-R-B is property of Strategy First Interactive all rights reserved. Babylon 5 is property of Warner Bros all rights reserved.  
  
O-R-B, B5 crossover  
  
Prologue.  
  
ALLYSIAN WARP GATE – ALLYSSIA – ALDUS SOLAR SYSTEM.  
  
It has been 10 years since the end of the resource war with the Malus and the great enemy which came and attacked us as it saw that we grew in power. The great enemy was defeated, but at a very high price since most of our forces where destroyed, but alas we survived and now we are ready to star a new journey for what lies beyond Aldus.  
  
"Warp gate control this is Admiral John Tronas, commander of the eight Alyssian fleet, we are ready to start with warp transit" a tall man in his early fifties spoke sitting in the central chair of the powerful Alyssian Victory class Heavy Carrier, a mostly squarish front view except for a few semi triangular formations which formed at the top and bottom of the ship, clearly visible in the front view where the two huge hangar and construction bays which glowed yellow because of the force fields which protected the crews form the depths of space and inside one could clearly see the crew working on these massive behemoths, and the launch ramps which could be easily seen from the front of the ship illuminated by four massive lamps which glowed even in the darkness of space. Its blue colour exterior mitigated its powerful look with a much fresher looking silhouette.  
  
At it's side where two more ships, the smallest one looked like a bird of prey with its wings opened ready to strike, but rounded forms in the exterior, and at the front a large shuttle bay, one of three stood closed beyond any sight. At the other side a rectangular looking ship stood with a force field protected hexagonal hangar, at each side four massive cooling units could be easily seen alleviating the pressure of the single engine which for now wasn't working.  
  
Not very far in front of these three ships stood a large rectangular formation comprised of several joint squares hung silently in the void of space, around it several small squarish rectangles with multiple clearly visible weapons stood seemingly looking at nothing waiting for a moment to attack whoever wasn't deemed as friendly. Not far away a mineral mine could be seen on one of the many asteroids present and moving between the two structures several large rectangular looking freighters moving from the asteroid to the large space station. At the side of the station a massive circular object stood, it at least 1.5 kilometres in diameter and nearly 600 metres in width, it was accompanied by two rectangular objects with multiple antennae's and brimming with power, the warp gate, the first of two Alyssian made warp gates was ready to initiate.  
  
"This is Alyssian star base 25 to Alyssian eight fleet, the warp gate will be ready in 5 minutes for deployment, please stand by" a young twenty year old girl called from the comms station of the Alyssian star base, all over the star base bridge, a large squarish room was filled with hundreds of personnel, all dressed in a full blue two piece uniform, each was marked with the Alyssian symbol, and small bands at the arms and chests disrupting rank and job. "Initiate final count down on the warp gate" a large man in his middle thirties said looking through the main view screen at the warp gate, which was increasingly showing signs of high power being shunt through it. "Yes captain, initiating final count down" a young man said from his work station behind the captain.  
  
"Sir, we have confirmation the warp gate will open in five minutes" Ensign James Cadwell said from his helms station on board the larger ship. "Good ensign inform the Safe keeper and the Redemption to power up engines and prepare for warp" admiral John Tronas said from the chair in the bridge of the Victory class Heavy Carrier Messenger of Light. Shortly after the familiar hum of the two massive super heavy Ion engines initiated, and the ship started to check all systems.  
  
"Sir, the computer shows all systems at full capacity", ensign James Cadwell said "The Safe keeper and the Redemption have informed all systems green and ready to go admiral" a powerfully built man said from the comms console behind the admiral said. "Inform warp gate command that we are ready to proceed" "Aye aye sir"  
  
Five minutes later the warp gate opened, and in the middle of the large circular object a fully white circle appeared, while the two rectangular objects at each side of the gate shunt power directly to the gate to sustain the opening.  
  
The three ships moved in at ¼ of maximum speed, approximately 300 km/h and entered approached the gate.  
  
"Captain¡¡¡ sensors detect a hyperspace opening very close to the warp gate" the young ensign in the Alyssian star base stated " it is a Malus assault carrier, it is firing on the gate" "Initiate defence manoeuvres, hail admiral Tronas and inform him to stop the test" a very agitated captain said, while the full crew went into high alert, claxons where sounding all through out the station and the Alyssian gun and beam arrays fired viciously at the newly arrived carrier, which started spitting fighters, bombers, anti-matter torpedoes almost as fast as it had arrived.  
  
However the damage was already done a large explosion rocked the gate at the same time that the three ships entered warp space.  
  
The small fleet was never heard of again. 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Babylon 5 or O-R-B. O-R-B is a copyright trademark of Strategy First interactive all rights reserved. Babylon 5 is a copyright trademark of Warner Bros all rights reserved.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Well nobody has dignified itself to read or review my story so far but anyway I will continue it probably until I finish it or I say otherwise, for any references to O-R-B ships, weapons or technology, or whatever please refer to www.o-r-b.com and look for the information inside the page, and for B5 related technology, ships or otherwise please refer to www.b5tech.com  
  
Talk is in ""and thought or dreams are in - -.  
  
Thank you very much, please review.  
  
****  
  
O-R-B, B5 crossover.  
  
Chapter 1 "Arrival and discoveries"  
  
A round white event horizont opened itself in the middle of space, and three battered ships exited the event. All three of the seemingly blue ships was severely battered and damaged, hull fractures where easily seen all throughout the vessels, and at each point a yellow area formed itself, containing the atmosphere inside the three highly damaged ships.  
  
Inside the bridge of the largest vessel admiral John Tronas started to awaken and immediately started scanning his surroundings. The bridge was highly damaged, power lines hung from the ceiling and appeared from almost every station in the ship, most screens where filled with static's, but slowly and gradually returning to operational status, the crew was thrown on their stations but gradually regaining consciousness.  
  
"Ensign, report", admiral Tronas said, while ensign James Caldwell started to regain consciousness "All systems are down sir, main matter anti-matter core with small breaches, the hull is severely fractured, emergency shielding and nano regenerative systems are responding, the main computer is down but no serious damage, shields are gone and external communications are off-line, weapons are off-line and sensors are down to 20% operating capacity". "Any casualties ensign?" "Unknown sir, sick bay is not responding and internal sensors cannot detect the status off personnel", ensign Cadwell commented.  
  
"Very well try to reach all stations and have a report" "Aye aye sir" ensign Cadwell saluted and started working in the report.  
  
*** In a large station inside the massive ship a large Pylon swirling with energy stood erect, and pulsating, the matter anti-matter core pulsated rapidly showing the energy strain it was suffering. Chief engineer Mathew Duane regained consciousness as well as most of the crew in engineering, this part of the vessel was heavily shielded, and although it was highly damaged it wasn't as bad as the bridge "what happened?" the chief engineer asked to no one in particular, while he regained his footing and started heading to a console, the familiar symbols appeared and he started reviewing the data stream.  
  
"Wow I'm surprised we survived that" the chief engineer stated "Yes sir, the ship has suffered horrendous damage it's going to take a while to have her up and running again" a young engineer said from an adjacent station, while the rest of the engineering crew started to work after reviewing the data.  
  
"¡¡All right people!!, first order of the day man your stations and start repairs, main reactor first, then secondary reactors, well handle the hull as soon as the main hangar can be opened" chief engineer Mathews yelled to the engineering crew, and immediately a voice sounded in all of engineering.  
  
"Commander Mathews, this is the bridge, report status" ensign Cadwell called over the comm of the Messenger of Light. "This is commander Mathews, where a bit shaken, and have assessed the damage on the ship, it's going to take a while to have her fully operational again" "What about the anti- matter core is it in danger of breaching?" "No ensign the core has several micro fractures, but it is stable and the crew is right now working to repair it" "What about the rest of the ship?" "As I said before ensign it's going to take a while to bring her up to shape, but there is no immediate danger, but to repair the hull we will need access to the hangars, and internal sensors show that it is severely wrecked, although most of the ships survived mainly unscratched" "Thank you very much commander, keep us informed, I'll talk to you when the hangars are in operational status. Bridge out"  
  
***  
  
ON BOARD THE ALYSSIAN CARRIER SAFE KEEPER  
  
"Alyssian carrier Safe Keeper, Captain Anderson's personal log, date unknown, the ship has been acquainted for, there is a lot of damage but no immediate danger, long range and short range inter-ship communications are down ,engineering is already working on it, all reactors have been acquainted for and none fortunately are in danger of breaching, the main hull as with that of the rest of the fleet is severely breached, and without the repair ships inside the hangar it is going to take a while to repair. Transit form the gate has left 5 crewmen dead and over 100 injured, some seriously, others not so much, but all will make full recovery, sensors have been reduced to 30% operational capacity, and only skin tight and emergency shields are functioning, again engineering is all ready on it, most of the crew is shaken, but reasonably ok. End log" Captain William Anderson entered the entry into the ships computer, which had barely restarted itself, and looked to the bridge, it was a horrible mess, but otherwise looked good, the crew was rapidly assessing the damage and time it would take to get the ship back on fully operational status, he looked content.  
  
"Ensign Millers report on comms systems?" the captain turned looking to a young 20 year old ensign rapidly tapping into her station "The system is fried sir, only internal communication is working and I assume it will take several hours to have it completely restarted again" the ensign responded "Very good, any reports from the rest of the ship?" "No captain, all stations have reported in and are in the process of restoring the ship to optimal working performance" "Very good ensign report if anything important happens, I'll be in my ready room" "Yes captain" with that the captain left the main chair and headed to his ready room, knowing that at least all that mattered was to be alive.  
  
*** 5 Days later all ships had reported to the admiral, and where once again in working condition, the admiral called the command staff of the two other ships to his vessel for immediate briefing on following courses of action "Gentlemen, welcome as you all know, we have no idea of where we are, our sensors however have detected something very unsettling" admiral Tronas finished his introductory briefing "What is it admiral?" captain Anderson of the Glory class carrier asked "According to the sensor sweeps we have ascertained on the local star positioning, and we are sure, that one we are not where we where supposed to exit, you obviously knew that, but most unsettling is the fact that non of the stars or planets surrounding our current location match any in the galaxy, and also we have discovered that Aldus doesn't even exist here wherever we are" admiral Tronas finished, and the commotion started, the captains and the command staff started arguing about the implications, most of which didn't sound good at all.  
  
10 minutes later Admiral Tronas interrupted the discussion "I know we are all concerned because we don't know where we are, but we will do all we can to return home, in the mean time I am sending the Safe Keeper on an exploratory mission to the systems adjacent to our position, the Messenger of Light and the Redemption will move to the nearest non-sentient inhabited and life-supportable system and establish a base of operations, the Safe Keeper will maintain radio silence at all times and will stay cloaked, you are to report in 2 days or sooner if something important happens, you are not to engage the sentients in this galaxy, since we don't know they're capabilities, so we will maintain a low profile for now, that is all dismissed" the admiral ended his briefing and the command staff of the three ships exited the briefing room.  
  
-I hope I am doing the right thing, right now I don't even now where or what to do, it wasn't this hard even during the war with the Elathen- admiral Tronas thought, even as he revised the new data the sensors had gathered, this galaxy was very large, but he knew nothing about it, -we're lost and alone, may the Aldar wish that I do what is correct- with this the admiral exited the briefing room wile reviewing the new star charts "Tronas to the bridge" "Bridge here admiral" ensign Cadwell returned the hail "Plot a course for the nearest system with habitable planets, and inform the Redemption to follow us" "Aye sir".  
  
Five minutes later the large ship, and the smaller destroyer entered an orange circle and both of them disappeared.  
  
*** AUTHORS COMMENTS: Well I'm not really good at writing but it doesn't matter, ill keep updating this fic, and I will create others, hope you enjoy. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Babylon 5 or O-R-B. O-R-B is a copyright trademark of Strategy First interactive all rights reserved. Babylon 5 is a copyright trademark of Warner Bros all rights reserved.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Well this is the third chapter, I want to finish this fic, but even I am surprised that I have continued it. The story may have parts that may not make any sense, but I am not an expert or dedicated writer, but Ill try to keep a solid story, don't worry this fic is long from over for those who have read it and have liked it. Thank you very much everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Talk is in ""and thought or dreams are in - -.  
  
Thank you very much, please review.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
"Shadows Among Us"  
  
FAR EDGE CENTAURI REPUBLIC.  
  
An orange distortion in the space time continuum appeared from nowhere, and a blue ship exited the event, it immediately dispatched several small ships and cloaked, so as not to be seen.  
  
"Ensign Miller" captain Anderson called from the bridge of the Safe Keeper to the young female manning the helm station of the massive Alyssian carrier "Inform the ships that they are to report in two days, and maintain radio silence at all times, and move us near the most populated planet and start scans" "Aye aye sir" the young ensign called from her station while complying the orders.  
  
It has been a week since the Safe Keeper departed from its counterparts, and already they had gathered a wealth of information regarding the nearby area of space, most of this information reverted to a place called Babylon 5, apparently a key piece in the surrounding environment, however there was a lot of turmoil in what referred to this station, but for now it was unimportant to the Alyssian vessel, which was starting to gather data from the world below.  
  
"Captain all sensors have been secured on passive, and where starting to gather the data" "very well ensign, call the scientists, and start looking over the data to see what important thing we can uncover" captain Anderson called after the young ensign.  
  
***  
  
ALYSSIAN HEAVY CARRIER MESSENGER OF LIGHT ORBITING NEW ALYSSIA.  
  
While the Safe Keeper gathered information in the surrounding star systems and races the Messenger of Light and the Redemption had started the construction of a new star port in a system not very far from the boarders of the younger races.  
  
"Very well, so as you all know, although we are not short in material or resources, we are short on personnel" Admiral Tronas started speaking to the command crew of his ship "At this moment we have two resource bases nearly completed, and from estimates enough resources to finish the processing part of the station with actual resources, however we will need to increase our manpower pool in order to fill the necessary jobs to start anew, since all of the experiments to return home, which have taken place have failed, so I'm open to suggestions as to how we could increase our manpower"  
  
"Well there is the fact that we have encountered several races so far, according to the Safe Keeper, however it seems that most of these species are at war or with some major problems" the second in command Vice Admiral Kent Dorias started "however, this Babylon 5 station seems to be a very important place, or so the reports show"  
  
"Well vice admiral, I will take that into account, however we did not come here to start a war or to interfere in matters which we do not understand, merely know about" the admiral spoke, while the rest of the command crew started to argue about the idea –To go to this station is a good idea, however we also know that although some of these people are very advanced, we posses technologies, which could change the course of history here, and I do not wish to interfere with these people unless absolutely necessary- the admiral finished the thought just as alarms started going on all over the ship.  
  
"Bridge to admiral" the voice of ensign Cadwell was heard over the intercom "this is the admiral go ahead ensign" admiral Tronas answered immediately "Sir long range sensors have just picked up an unknown contact just over 200.000 km on the starboard side" "very well ensign were going keep sensors on the contact and prepare the cloak generator, inform the Redemption of the situation" the admiral started walking with the whole command crew to the bridge and personal stations.  
  
***  
  
It thought that there where no sentients in this part of the galaxy, deep space probes had revealed nothing, until a few days ago it sensed these strange vessels which matched nothing in the known races, so it decided to investigate, it reached for the walls of real space, and entered through the familiar dimensional gap.  
  
It arrived at normal space, it stretched its senses to seek the unknown contact, but found nothing, stretching itself several times produced the same result, nothing was there. It was confused it didn't know what had happened, just a few moments ago two vessels where within sensor range near a blue planet similar to the Earth of the Humans, but when it appeared in normal space it couldn't sense them.  
  
Not willing to give up it moved closer to the place where the ships it had sensed had been. As it got nearer, the planet grew, but nothing was there. It stretched its sensors to the nearby asteroid belt where it had also sensed strange structures in some of the asteroid belt, but nothing was there either, had it imagined those shapes, no it couldn't be, they never imagined things.  
  
The masters called they we're ordering it to return to the fleet, it accepted, and reached for the walls of the space time continuum, and vanished from view, but kept thinking about what it had sensed, but regarded it as a ghost, and never looked back.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" asked admiral Tronas, while the silent humming of the cloak generator subsided. "We are not sure admiral" ensign Cadwell called from his station "It wasn't a space born creature, it seemed to be looking for something, but it didn't find it, and it simply suddenly left, but not cloaked" "Didn't cloak?, explain ensign" Inquired admiral Tronas, " Well sir our advanced recon vessel was monitoring all the activity, and reported that when it disappeared from view sensors stopped seeing it, but hyperspace sensors detected an invisible opening in the space time fabric"  
  
"It is possible admiral that this was a vessel, much like the ones used by the Elathen, but more advanced" proposed Vice admiral Dorias, while reviewing the data.  
  
"However, we where unable to detect shields on this vessel" said ensign Cadwell from his station "But how would a ship so advanced be without shields?" inquired admiral Tronas "Unknown sir, however sensor showed that this ships skin is so thick that it probably doesn't need them, but our weapons could penetrate it, given we can maintain the beam long enough"  
  
"Very well, continue reviewing the data, and inform the jamming vessels to continue covering the resource bases, carry on" admiral Tronas ordered, and the calmness returned to the bridge, little did they know that this was just the beginning of a major conflict.  
  
***  
  
ALYSSIAN CARRIER SAFE KEEPER 3 DAY LATER NEAR BABYLON 5 NEUTRAL ZONE.  
  
"Captain, we are receiving a distress signal from a nearby convoy, they are heavily damaged and request support" ensign Miller reported from her station. "Can you identify the race of the convoy?" captain Anderson called from his command chair "Yes captain, they say that they are from a Narn convoy being followed by Centauri raiders".  
  
"I don't wish to start a conflict, but a request of assistance cannot be denied, ensign call the red alert, have all crew prepared for the hyperspace jump" "Aye aye captain" ensign Miller said and in an instant the red alert hail started, all over the ship the crews started to get ready, and a few minutes later an orange distortion in the space time continuum appeared, an the ship was no more. 


End file.
